


There's Something In The Wind

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Cupid!Blaine, Discrimination, Homophobia, M/M, Vampire!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds weren’t supposed to intersect. Then, Blaine went and opened the wrong door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hot tears priced at Blaine’s eyes as he raced through the trees, not even noticing the thin branches whipping his face. The taunts and shouts had long since faded away but his running hadn’t slowed. 

Being a Cupid was his destiny. He was meant to get those golden notes and spread his wings, flitting from human to human and touching their hearts so they could find love. It had been all he had dreamed of and all he had wanted. Then he got a note with two men on it. 

That’s disgusting.

No way you can do that.

Love is sacred. You can’t make it so twisted.

The other Cupids had always sneered and taunted him for being different but it got so much worse after his note. They ripped out his feathers when he wasn’t paying attention. They shoved him and knocked him to the ground. They terrified him. 

Then it all snapped. 

The sun was setting, lighting the sky up in shades of red and pink. The other Cupids surrounded him, their blood red wings making a wall around him and the punches started flying. Blaine tried to curl in against the pain but they just grabbed handfuls of his white feathers and pulled. 

Finally, Blaine was able to get out of the circle and flew as far as he could. When he couldn’t fly anymore he ran. His feet pounded against the ground as he wove through the trees. Eventually his strength faded and Blaine found himself walking through the thick forest, completely lost. 

His head pounded and his body ached, wings dragging on the floor in exhaustion. Even though he had lived in Valentines Town for his entire life he had never been in the dense forest and it was terrifying. The sun had long since set and the moon cast shadows through the trees, disorienting him even more. 

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he trudged through the brush, trying to find something that looked familiar. 

A faint light made him sag slightly in relief and his steps quickened. Several trees were in a perfect circle, a strange light coming from somewhere Blaine couldn’t determine. Doors had been carved into the trees and he frowned, fingers tracing along the worn heart door on one. There was a tree, a brightly colored egg, some kind of bird and…

Blaine paused in front of the pumpkin, a chill running through him. The pumpkin had a face carved into it, all sharp teeth and eyes. It was disturbing and everything in Blaine told him to return to the familiar heart across the circle but he couldn’t. The door seemed to call to him, a cold breeze coming from around the edges of the door as he reached forward and took hold of the brass knob. 

The door opened, the breeze grew stronger, and he was pulled through the door. 

Wind rushed by his body so fast it felt almost like tiny needle pricks at all exposed skin. It felt like every feather on his wings was going to be ripped out and he couldn’t help but cry out as he tumbled, tumbled, tumbled until he hit the ground and then nothing.

—

“Because apparently I’m not frightening enough,” Rachel rolled his eyes, her hair wiping out around her as she walked next to Kurt. “But I’m plenty frightening. I can sing scary songs.”

Kurt nodded, honestly not caring much about the conversation. It was nearly a month until Halloween and everyone was frantic with planning. Rachel had been desperate to get a spot as a performer in this year’s Halloween festivities but it didn’t look promising with all of the returning favorites. One little witch, however talented, didn’t stand out as much. 

“I mean, you could step up! You could perform! Elliot could get you a spot,” Rachel turned to him, reaching up to adjust her pointed hat. 

Of course Elliot could. He embraced Halloween in all of its glory. He would come dressed to the nines, putting on a show for everyone to see. Although they were friends, Kurt wasn’t Elliot. 

He liked Halloween Town because it gave him a chance to hide. In a world where everyone wore masks, no one seemed to care who you really were. It was all about the show. 

Kurt didn’t believe in costumes like some of the people here. He wasn’t pretending. He was as honest as he could be in his deep purple suit, black button up, and skinny tie make of tiny interwoven skulls. Kurt didn’t want to scare anyone or make a scene; he just wanted to be himself. 

“I’ll just watch,” he shrugged and Rachel rolled his eyes. 

“You have all of the talent, all of the flair,” she raised his eyebrows. “You could pull it off.”

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. When he looked in the mirror he didn’t see an Elliot or Rachel. He was a too pale vampire who was tired of pretending. 

“Flair? What flair?”

“Oh please,” Rachel giggled. 

His fangs extended and he let out an exaggerated hiss, making her shriek with laughter. “All I need is a cape.”

“Maybe I’ll get you one for Halloween,” she teased back. 

They continued to walk through the outskirts of the town, mainly to avoid the cruel werewolves or zombies or other monsters that were determined to make their lives living a living hell. The pointed, curling gates loomed behind them as they carefully picked their way through the pumpkin patch and Rachel hummed softly. 

It really was a beautiful night. The sun had set and a huge harvest moon hung low in the sky, illuminating their path. The air had a slight nip to it and bats shrieked in the distance. It truly felt almost like Halloween. 

Then, a sudden flash of movement caught Kurt’s eye. He frowned as something fell from the sky and hit the ground in front of them. 

“Did you see that?” He asked and Rachel frowned at him. 

“What?”

He hurried forward, Rachel tailing behind him, and approached the place he had seen the thing fall. A clear dark form was huddled on the ground and Kurt’s breath caught in his chest. 

The person was dressed strangely in white pants and a white shirt, contrasting strongly with his dark curly hair. Thankfully the person didn’t seem to be injured. He just looked like he was sleeping soundly, curled up on the ground. 

Kurt crouched down in front of him, ignoring Rachel’s shocked gasp, and gently touched the person’s shoulder. 

Bright golden eyes flashed open and the person scrambled backwards slightly. His huge white wings with the golden tipped feathers spread wide and shone in the moonlight. Then, just as soon as he got into a defensive pose the fight seemed to seep out of him and he collapsed forward into Kurt’s arms, unconscious. 

“What…what is he? Where did he come from?” Rachel asked softly and Kurt shook his head. 

“I have no idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

The thing was a pain to bring into Kurt’s house. His wings drooped to the floor, making him extremely burdensome to carry. They had to move him in the dead of night, knowing that if anyone else some this stranger they would completely panic. 

Those long gold tipped wings looked so out of place in Kurt’s mostly black and grey bedroom. The sharp spindles on the bed frame worried Kurt as he tried to adjust the wings to make him fit. Eventually, he lay mostly on his back with his wings spread on either side. 

“Is he alright?” Rachel asked, eyes huge as her hands fluttered around the spider broach on her dress. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt snapped back. “I’m not even sure what he is.”

Things in Halloweentown were always a little dark and twisted. Bright colors didn’t really exist and Kurt had gotten used to it. Things weren’t really beautiful here and this…this thing that had fallen from the skies was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever seen. His wings were a purer white than he had ever seen in his life, the golden tips shown in a way that almost hurt his eyes. Compared to everyone’s pale, or strangely colored skin, the thing’s caramel colored skin reminded him of the caramel apples he hated himself for loving. His eyes were…

His eyes were open.

The thing let out a shrill cry, scrambling backwards, and his powerful wings smashed into Kurt. He stumbled back, mumbling hopefully reassuring things. He looked panicked, huge golden colored eyes flickering around the room.

“Where am I?” He wheezed out and Kurt was so stunned that he gaped at him for a moment. 

“You’re in my house,” he said dumbly and the thing stared at him. “In…Halloweentown.”

“What?” The thing let out a sharp laugh. “What in the name of love is Halloweentown?”

“Where are you from?” Kurt fidgeted, watching those golden eyes flick around the room before landing on him. Even after living his life in Halloweentown he had never seen someone so terrified. 

“Valentines Town,” the thing said softly before his eyes widened even more if possible. “I’m not there…am I?” 

Kurt shook his head and the thing’s face crumpled before he covered it with his hands. “It’s alright…you’re safe. Do you have a name?”

“Blaine,” he whispered, his huge wings curling tighter around himself. “What…who are you?”

“I’m Kurt,” he smiled and watched as Blaine jumped at the sight of his sharp fangs. “And I’m not going to hurt you. You’re a long way away from home and obviously all kinds of freaked out but you’re going to be okay. How did you get here?”

“I don’t even know where here is!” Blaine squeaked out. 

“Clearly not your home,” Kurt gave him another reassuring smile, making sure to do it close lipped. “We’ll figure that out.”

Blaine sat silently on his bed, glancing around the room as Kurt awkwardly sat across from him. “I opened a door. That was all.”

“You look kind of beat up,” Kurt nodded at the cuts and bruises littering his body. 

“Part of the reason I ran that far into the woods I guess,” Blaine mumbled, his wings going stiff and shivery. “There must be…there are other places too. It’s not just this place and my home.”

“We’ll figure it out. Maybe you should just rest for now,” Kurt gave him a small smile and finally Blaine smiled back, his tense shoulders relaxing. It was a small victory but Kurt would take it. 

—

The fall had done more damage than Blaine had originally thought. His strength seemed to be sapped and he could hardly stand or hold his wings upright. He hadn’t been this bruised since he had first learned how to fly and it was scary how vulnerable he felt.

This place he woke up in was absolutely terrifying. Everything was sharp and dark, looking dangerous and painful. It was all so different from his home where everything was light and airy.

At first the two people standing over him looked just as terrifying. The girl had dark stuff all around her eyes and a sharply pointed hat and the boy’s teeth were sharp like a predator. Then the girl had left and Blaine took a closer look at Kurt. His threatening appearance didn’t show his true self at all. Kurt wasn’t at all scary, he was kind and warm, and he wanted to help Blaine.

“So, you went through a door?” Kurt handed him a bowl of something green and slopped, making Blaine’s stomach turn.

“It was a circle of trees and on each tree there was a door,” he stared at the bowl and contemplated if it would be rude if he refused to eat it. “I just…I just touched the one with the pumpkin with a mouth-“

“A jack-o-lantern?” Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged.

“I don’t know if the pumpkin’s name was Jack but when I touched it something pulled me in. I have no idea where I was let out but I just fell and…you know the rest,” Blaine sighed. “Have you ever seen this ring of trees?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head and Blaine’s heart sank.

“So how am I going to get home?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Kurt promised and Blaine jumped as something cackled outside on the street. “Just…not when everyone else is around. I don’t know how people will react to someone so different.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said softly and Kurt’s returning smile made something flutter in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

He had been staring at Blaine for a good five minutes, mouth open slightly and eyes wide. 

Blaine was standing on one food, perfectly balanced on the ball on the bedpost. His wings were stretched out and his neck strained slightly as he watched the huge spider slowly descending from the ceiling. Kurt had never seen someone so enthralled or interested in something in his life. 

“You know that you can just smash that with your shoe. I try to keep them out of the house but they’re everywhere,” Kurt finally spoke up and Blaine turned brilliantly bright eyes to him. 

“Smash it? Why would I smash it?” He turned back to the spider. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s a pest.”

“No, it’s just…it’s body is shiny and it’s legs are so delicate,” Blaine leaned in closer. “And the thread catches all the light in the room. It’s so elegant.”

“I’ve never heard such a detailed explanation of a spider,” Kurt laughed. “You don’t have them where you’re from?”

“My home looks nothing like this,” Blaine shook his head and hopped down, wincing when the landing jarred his bruises. “It’s dark but…weirdly nice.”

A wide smile spread across Kurt’s face and he saw Blaine’s eyes flick down to his fangs. It seemed like he was healing rather quickly, the bruises already fading slightly on his jawline. Although his white clothes were dingy with dirt he still almost shined in the dim light of his bedroom. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Blaine shrugged, pulling his wings in close to his back. “I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality. Not many people would be willing to take in a complete stranger after they fell from the sky.”

“What can I say, I’m intrigued,” Kurt internally winced at the almost flirty tone he had and knew his ears were growing red. There was something about Blaine that made him feel so comfortable. With the people here in Halloweentown he couldn’t tell who was real or fake but there was no pretending with Blaine. 

Then something clouded over Blaine’s eyes and his bright smile faded slightly. “So…how am I going to get home?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt shook his head. “We can try to go through the woods again. It would probably be best to go when there’s light so we don’t risk getting lost. No matter what, you can’t wear that anymore.”

Blaine frowned, looking down at his ragged tunic. His eyes widened almost comically as he took in Kurt’s massive closet, fingers lightly skimming along the dark purple velvet suit hanging in the front. Kurt moved quickly through the closet and gathered a few things that looked like they would fit Blaine. He only hesitated when he remembered the wings and despite Blaine’s protests, cut two holes in the back of a simple t-shirt. 

“I don’t know if I can really hide these,” Blaine mumbled as he tried to pull his wings in as tightly as possible. 

“Here,” Kurt grabbed a long cape from his closet and gently put it on Blaine, smiling slightly down at the other man. “Not too bad.”

There was a slight bump at the top of his back and his wings made the cape fan out a little but it wasn’t noticeable. Seeing Blaine in dark clothes, like he was from Halloweentown, looked almost wrong on him but it would keep him safe. 

If someone saw that Blaine wasn’t from here they wouldn’t react well. Someone, like some of the doctors or scientists, would be thrilled to have a new test subject and Kurt could never let that happen. 

“People here are different from what you’re used to,” Kurt warned him. “Just don’t stare too long and we should be fine.”

Blaine’s eyes only widened further as he stepped out into the dim sunlight, eyes flickering around the crowd milling through the streets. Kurt had to keep a firm grip on Blaine’s arm to keep him from spinning around to see every monster, goblin or ghoul that passed by him. 

“Who’s this?” Blaine let out a sharp squeak as Sam suddenly leapt in front of him, ears perked and tail wagging. “Who’s your new friend Kurt?”

“He’s just staying with me for a bit,” Kurt said smoothly to the werewolf. “His name is Blaine.”

Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion and he glanced between the two of them. Then his eyes lit up and his smile quirked a little. “You’re the thing that fell out of the sky.”

Instantly, Kurt’s blood felt icy cold and he could only blink at him in shock. “Shh, don’t say that out here!”

“What? Why?” Sam frowned. “Rachel’s been telling the story over and over.”

Blaine’s bright eyes flicked over to him, worried. With a deep breath, Kurt straightened his back. “Tell Rachel to stop spreading these stupid rumors. They could get someone hurt.”

After a moment of confusion, Sam nodded and gave Blaine a little nod. “I get it. Nice to meet you Blaine.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his own and pulled him down the street. There weren’t really any newcomers in their town and already Blaine was drawing attention. He could hardly breathe until they passed by the twisting gates surrounding the town and got through the pumpkin patch. 

“Am I in danger?” Blaine asked softly. 

“Let’s just say that there are lots of people out there who would love to get to know more about you,” Kurt kept pulling him forward until they got to the trees. “But you’ll be fine once we get you home.”

—

The sky began to glow orange with the setting sun and still they were wandering through the forest. The trees stretched high above them but they were all randomly placed, not in the circle Blaine had described. 

“What if we can’t find it?” Blaine finally spoke up. 

“There’s still a lot of forest left to search,” Kurt assured him but Blaine’s wings had drooped so low they were dragging on the ground. “It has to be here somewhere.”

“But it was a magical place. Those places usually defy reason so…maybe not,” he sighed. 

“We should probably go back before it gets too dark,” Kurt felt uneasy but Blaine nodded. They started back to town and by the time they returned the buildings were lit and the skies had turned a deep purple.

“This place is beautiful,” Blaine’s voice was almost dreamy as he stared at the twisting spires and thin buildings. 

“It’s all fake. It’s a place where you are encouraged to hide who you are,” Kurt hated the bitterness in his voice. 

“I’d rather have the option to hide than be punished for who you are. Uniqueness is celebrated here and that’s special,” Blaine nudged his shoulder and smiled. “Where I’m from everyone is the same. We all dress the same, we all act the same, and we all do the same thing. It’s…exhausting.”

He pulled the cape back over his shoulders and they slipped through the streets. Kurt quickly ushered him into the house and closed the door behind him. 

“Why are you doing this? You could just put me on the street with no hard feelings. We don’t even know each other,” Blaine’s lips pursed together. 

Kurt felt something in his chest jump. Why was he letting Blaine stay with him? There really wasn’t any reason to let him stay. There was just something about Blaine that made him want to keep him safe and he didn’t know what that was. 

After a lifetime being surrounded by people in masks and darkness it was like a breath of fresh air to meet someone so open. Maybe he was curious, maybe he just wanted to be near Blaine’s light, but he wanted to stay near him. 

“I just want to help.”

Blaine gave him a bright smile and Kurt felt like he was melting for a moment. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Kurt shrugged and felt the tip of his ears burn. “I can start cooking dinner if you want to wash up.”

“You can get the bed tonight,” Blaine nodded up the stairs and Kurt huffed. 

“Please, your gigantic bird wings can’t fit on the couch. Just take the bed,” he smiled as Blaine rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs, his wings almost knocking a picture off the wall.

Kurt turned to the stove, warmth spreading through his body as he smiled. For a few minutes he enjoyed the feeling of floating before someone knocked sharply on the door. He carefully balanced the spoon on the top of the boiling pot and made his way to the front door, opening it. 

“Hello dear,” June Dolloway gave him her sweetest smile. “I think we need to chat.”

“Of course,” he glanced behind her to her little hand made pets, two beautiful people with hugely white smiles. 

June lived in a huge manor on top of the hill and hosted lavish parties. Everyone knew that she had thrown the parties to show off her new creation, always something different and talented. It had always incensed Kurt that he was never invited because he was just a lowly vampire. He was never special enough for her to take notice. 

“I heard that you have found something rather different,” she stepped into the house, followed by her pets. “I’d love to see it.”

You’d love to take him. “I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“No?” She gave him a smile. “Are you sure? You could find a place at my next dinner party for sure to celebrate my newest acquisition.”

“Still have no idea,” Kurt knew that Blaine could hear everything that was being said. 

“Hm, such a shame. I heard that it came from another world.”

“Another world?” Kurt forced out a scoff. “That’s insane.”

“Stories about it have been around for as long as I remember. Apparently, you have to desperately want to leave before the portals are shown to you,” her eyes were kind but Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. “Imagine all the other fun things out there?”

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,” he led he to the door and repressed a shiver at the blank eyed people following her. 

“Me too,” she gave him another kind smile. “I’m a collector and I don’t stop until I get what I want.”

He shut the door behind her and leaned against it slightly. His heart raced and his mouth felt dry as the conversation repeated in his mind. The creak of the staircase made him look over and he met Blaine’s terrified eyes. 

For a moment, his mind flashed to Blaine following June around. He pictured his eyes blank and doll like, his wings perked up and dressed like her perfect show dog. 

He had to help protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

“You need to tell me everything,” Kurt said firmly, staring up at Blaine who was crouched on the staircase. “Is what she said true? Do you have to want to go back? Do you not want to?”

Blaine looked miserable as he shook his head. “I…I don’t know. I found the circle of trees and I opened the one that was shaped like the pumpkin. It sucked me in and that’s when I met you.”

Kurt’s heart still pounded slightly from the panic of having June show up at his door. How did someone find out about Blaine? Kurt kept his head down, he lived in a simple house in the middle of town, and he certainly wasn’t anyone extraordinary. Someone had to have seen Blaine fall and had kept an eye on them ever since. 

“Then why don’t you want to go back to your home?”

Blaine sat down on the stairs and his eyes went sad as one wing curled around himself protectively. “Valentines Town is very different than here. It’s…beautiful. The streets are all silver and the homes are gold, surrounded by the clouds. Everyone wears the same thing and everyone looks similar, we all try to be exactly the same.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Kurt shrugged and climbed a few steps before sitting down. 

“When you reach your sixteenth birthday you can start getting notes. In the middle of town is this huge golden statue of a million small hearts. Every morning you surround the statue and little golden notes fall down to us like little birds,” a small smile graced Blaine’s face. “They’re names. We go to earth and find those people, touching their hearts. Then they’ll find each other and fall in love.”

“That’s lovely,” Kurt smiled. 

“It’s all I wanted. I just wanted to help people fall in love,” Blaine’s eyes grew a little glassy. “Then I got two names, Todd Calvin and Andrew Paul. Apparently love is a sacred thing…but some love is more sacred than others according to some people. The names go to you if you have a connection to them. Some of the people I thought were friends tried to take my note and…I ran and ended up here.”

They sat in silence for a moment and Kurt felt an immense sadness for Blaine. He couldn’t imagine spending his entire life looking forward to something only to be punished for it because it wasn’t deemed acceptable. All Blaine wanted was to help people fall in love; he didn’t want to hurt anyone. 

“June is a collector. She collects things and throws parties to show them off,” Kurt spoke up and Blaine watched him carefully. “It’s not…proven but everyone knows that she takes people she likes and somehow changes them. They become blank, like robots. She takes everything that makes them who they are and turns them into art.”

“She would do that to me?” Blaine frowned. 

“You’re the strangest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kurt huffed out. 

Blaine’s eyes lowered to the ground and he let out a long breath. “Where do I go then?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt whispered. 

With a heavy sigh, Blaine dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. After a moment he lifted his head, eyes bright. “We can fake it.”

“What?”

“We’ll dye my feathers, I’ll wear make up. I’ll try to fit in,” he looked a little desperate. “I can’t go back to my home and I can’t stay looking like I do here. Let’s try.”

“I know just who to bring,” Kurt smiled and hopped to his feet. He ran to the desk and scribbled a note, blowing on the ink for a moment before handing it to a bat outside his window with a whispered address. 

While he waited for a response, he served up the stew he made and handed a bowl over to Blaine. It was obvious that the Cupid had never had anything even close to the stew he was eating but was polite enough to try to hide the look of disgust on his face as he ate. 

“I have just bread if you’d prefer that,” Kurt suggested and Blaine’s wings relaxed as he nodded. 

Half an hour after he sent the note there was a firm knock on the door. Blaine stiffened and hurried behind the curling staircase as Kurt cautiously opened the front door. 

“This better be good fang boy,” Santana said shortly. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled her in. She let out a soft grunt as the tug stretched the stitching around her elbow. Santana was an experiment gone wrong by the witch Sue Sylvester on the other side of town. She had been stitched together to try to make the perfect minion and instead had gotten a little too much attitude. Thankfully Sue liked her enough to keep her as an assistant and Santana quickly became one of the most feared people in Halloweentown. 

“This is Blaine,” Kurt said softly and Blaine stepped out from behind the stairs. Her eyes widened a little as she caught sight of his wings and she let out a low whistle. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was going to be interesting.”

“Can you make him look like one of us?” Kurt asked and Santana shot him a sharp look. 

“You insult me,” she took a few steps closer to Blaine and ran her fingers along his feathers. With an almost giddy smile she opened her bag. “Let’s get started.”

It took a few hours but by the end Blaine was almost unrecognizable. His wings were dyed black and looked so wrong that dark. She got Kurt to pick out a new outfit for him, slightly more fitted than before with a small orange bowtie. Then she worked on his makeup, talking him through it as she worked so he could do it by himself later. His skin went from that almost golden tone to a cool grey. Around his eyes she smeared black, which made his golden eyes stand out even more. 

He looked like some kind of ghoul and that made something unpleasant twist in Kurt’s stomach. 

“Can you do another favor for me?” He asked and Santana raised an eyebrow, hands busy putting away her supplies. “Can you spread a rumor that a…friend is visiting from outside of town? Just crush rumors that he is some otherworldly thing. He’s just someone visiting. That’s it.”

“Done,” Santana nodded. “See ya bird brain.”

Blaine continued to look at himself in the tall mirror and turned before smiling. “It’s kind of fun to pretend to be someone else.”

With a small smile, Kurt picked up his umbrella and led Blaine out of the door. He had to keep going to work to avoid suspicion and the faster he got Blaine introduced to the town as a visitor the faster people would start accepting him. 

“So what’s the plan?” Kurt whispered as they walked through the crowd, Kurt’s umbrella shielding him from the brilliant orange sun. “You don’t want to go back, what are you going to do?”

“I guess I’ll find somewhere to stay,” Blaine shrugged, keeping his dyed wings in tight. “I can’t keep imposing on you. I still have no idea why you haven’t thrown me out yet.”

Kurt glanced over to him. Honestly he had no idea why either. Having Blaine in his home was dangerous and was bringing in unwanted attention but there was just something about him. For the first time in his life Kurt felt a fluttering in his chest. His boring life had been shaken and he couldn’t imagine going back. 

“Because I want to help, and you’re staying with me,” Kurt said simply. “For as long as you want to.”

Blaine gave him a tiny smile and walked up the steps to the shop. Isabelle Wright was a twisted version of a fairy, all fluttering black wings and pale skin. She gave him a warm smile when he walked in and raised an eyebrow at Blaine. 

“Who’s your friend?”

“This is Blaine, he’s from beyond the hill,” Kurt waved dismissively “Mind if he helps?”

“Those wings would make for some interesting designs,” her yellow eyes looked him up and down. “What are you again?”

“Um…I don’t really know…”

“Understandable,” Isabelle nodded but her eyes sparkled. “Sometimes I see things that I can’t even begin to understand.”

Blaine gave her a tiny smile and Kurt pulled him back into his workroom. 

—

After a full day of work Kurt was exhausted but Blaine seemed more awake than ever. He was enthralled by the different designs and costumes Kurt was working on and blatantly stared at the array of creatures that visited the shop. 

As they walked home Blaine spoke a mile a minute and Kurt couldn’t hide his smile. The assortment of insanity had become normal to Kurt but it was fun to see how exciting it all was for someone who had never experienced it. 

“We should go to the Real World!” Blaine bounced a little on his feet. 

“The barrier is a little funny here. It’s easiest to go through on Halloween but there are ways,” Kurt shrugged. “That’s how the nightmares go through but…we don’t want to be around them anytime soon.”

“I want to follow through on my mission,” Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled golden piece of paper. “And I want you to see.”

There was that familiar flutter in his stomach. It must be nice to have something to look forward to every day instead of just one day a year. He wanted so badly to see what it was like to do something good for people instead of just scaring them. 

“We can go tonight,” Kurt smiled, all tiredness gone. 

When it got dark Kurt led Blaine through the graveyard. The stones covered in ivy had always been a source of comfort for Kurt and it still calmed him. It was just so comforting to be surrounded by silence and nothingness. 

“Here,” Kurt led Blaine to a small crypt, so decrepit that anyone would have walked by it. Blaine gave him a blinding smile, took his hand, and opened the doors. They both stepped in and with a strange, twisting feeling, wound up walking through another set of doors. 

It always felt strange to be in the Real World. Kurt felt a strange tingling feeling and glanced down to see his hands sparkling slightly. Surprised, he looked at Blaine and saw that despite his makeup and disguise, he looked the same. 

“The humans can’t see us,” Blaine gave him a smile and pulled him towards the street. “Let’s go!”

“How do you have any idea where we’re going? This world is huge and there are billions of people here! How do you know which two are the two you’re looking for?” Kurt ran after Blaine, feeling a little giddy. 

“I don’t know,” Blaine laughed and paused outside of a bar. “But they’re here.”

Kurt followed him in, despite his reservations, and was met with loud music and even louder talking. He was almost breathless as he looked at Blaine. The Cupid looked alight. His eyes burned brightly and he looked around the room, a wide smile on his face. 

“There,” Blaine pointed. 

In the corner of the bar were two standing tables. Two men were talking to their friends, back to back and Blaine started walking towards them. He slipped through the crowd until he was right beside the men and placed his hands on their shoulders. 

Kurt watched as a faint light shown from where Blaine touched them and one of them took a step back, bumping into the other man and he turned to apologize. Blaine all but skipped back to Kurt and turned to watch as they smiled shyly at each other and introduced themselves. 

“They’ll be together forever,” Blaine whispered the golden note in his fingers dissolved into sparkling dust. “They’re soul mates.”

Something tightened in Kurt’s chest as he watched the two men speaking softly. Blaine had fought for this moment, to make sure that these soul mates would meet one day and now they would be each other’s forevers. 

People in Halloweentown got married sometimes but usually it was decided based on their kind. Werewolves married werewolves and witches married warlocks. Marriage was just something to expect and Kurt wondered what it would be like to be touched by a Cupid, to have a moment of absolute certainty that this person was your world. 

What if it had already happened?

“Why can’t you just touch anyone?” Kurt asked. “Can’t you just pick two people and push them together?”

“No,” Blaine shook his head. “From the moment someone is born, despite where they are from, they are connected to someone else. It’s destiny. It’s the…the only note I’ve gotten. It’s probably the only one I’ll ever get.”

Kurt noticed how sad Blaine’s voice went and felt a pang in his chest. “But look what you did.”

Blaine’s eyes softened as he watched the two men look at each other, eyes bright and happy. “Yeah, I did that.”

He reached down to squeeze Kurt’s hand and Kurt smiled back. “Should we go back?”

“Sure,” Blaine smiled and turned to walk out of the door. If Kurt looked hard enough down at his hand he thought he could see a faint light. 

But maybe his eyes were tricking him.


	5. Chapter 5

In the days following their trip to the Real World things changed. 

Kurt couldn’t keep his mind off of the faint light he had seen when their hands brushed. What did it mean? He clearly remembered the look in those men’s eyes as they looked at their soul mates and it made something warm spread through him. 

Every day he spent with Blaine was a reminder that he didn’t have to be what his world predestined him to be. 

It hit him hard, that he had fallen in love with the sweet Cupid who had fallen from the sky. 

They were curled up on the small sofa, legs intertwined with each other and Blaine’s wings draped over the back. His eyes were bright and happy as he skimmed through one of the huge books lining the walls. He looked so much brighter and free, like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

It felt like he had been here forever. 

“So you like recipes?” Blaine teased. “Is there anything that doesn’t include bat wings or eye of a newt? I mean, I can appreciate local cuisine but…ew.”

And there was something so beautiful in his smile that Kurt couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine’s, smiling at his surprised gasp. After a moment, Blaine reached up to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss. They broke apart after a few moments, smiling shyly at each other. 

“That’s a surprise,” Blaine whispered. 

“It took me by surprise as well,” Kurt breathed. “Did you see it too? The light?”

“I thought I had imagined it,” Blaine touched their fingertips together and grinned at the slight glow. “Who knew I would have to travel to another world to find you?”

They kissed each other again, the shy hesitation gone. Blaine’s left wing wrapped around Kurt’s shoulders and he shivered a little at the strength in them as he was pulled in closer. His fangs extended slightly and he didn’t realize he had nicked Blaine until he jerked back, two spots of blood on his bottom lip.

“Sorry!” Kurt winced and reached a finger up to brush the drops of blood off. 

“It’s fine,” Blaine laughed breathlessly. “It’s absolutely fine.”

—

It was a strange thing to be in a relationship with someone he couldn’t talk about or really take out of the house. 

Their visits to the forest to look for the doors became less and less frequent. Being with Blaine made him feel like he didn’t have to hide for the first time in his life and he knew Blaine felt the same way. He loved kissing Blaine, loved holding him, loved feeling his limbs wrap around him while they slept and loved the way their hands would glow slightly when they touched. 

He just loved Blaine. 

Kurt didn’t have to feel ashamed of who he was as they pressed together, his fangs extending fully as they writhed on their bed. Strong wings wrapped tightly around him until they came, his entire world narrowing to white feathers and golden eyes. 

He didn’t know how long this life would last but he could enjoy it for now. 

“I love you,” Blaine whispered as they curled up in bed afterwards. 

“I love you too,” Kurt felt his heart tighten. “Does it always happen this fast? You’re the expert on love apparently.”

Blaine ducked his head with a little laugh. “We’re told there’s two kinds of love. There’s the slow burn where it comes on gradually and the flame stays lit longer. There’s also the spark that burns so bright but extinguishes just as fast. I saw a spark with you, brighter than I ever could have imagined, but that flame hasn’t gone out and I don’t think it ever will.”

“We’re not a flame. We burn like the sun,” Kurt kissed his nose as he laughed. 

“Oh, that’s very poetic,” he teased. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, still smiling.

—

A sharp movement next to him an a gasp startled him awake. 

Kurt’s eyes snapped open to meet identical pearly white grins and dead eyes. He quickly pushed himself into a seated position, hands slipping on the sheets as panic surged through him. At least four of June’s dolls were in his room, two of them having dragged a trembling Blaine out of the bed.

“You lied to Ms. Dolloway,” one of them said in a bright perky voice. “She doesn’t take it too lightly. We’ve come to collect the collectable.”

“Let him go,” Kurt said shakily, trying to get to his feet but another one of the dolls grabbed him by his throat and slammed him back onto the mattress. 

“We’ve come to collect the collectable,” the doll repeated, grinning. 

“You can’t do this,” Kurt choked out as the doll’s hand tightened. 

“Stop!” Blaine called out, crying out when a doll twisted its fingers into his wing and tugged him back. “Stop! Don’t hurt him. I’ll go with you, just don’t hurt him.”

“No Blaine,” Kurt shook his head, tears building up in his eyes. 

“It’s fine,” Blaine gave him a tight smile. “I won’t let them hurt you. It’ll be okay.”

Kurt’s chest hitched and he jerked away as the doll stepped back. The moment they started leading Blaine away he jumped to his feet and Blaine let out a shriek of pain as his wing was twisted horribly. 

“Ms. Dolloway doesn’t mind if he arrives in one or many pieces,” the doll said pleasantly. “She’s well adept in putting her toys back together.”

And he couldn’t do anything but watch them leave.

The moment the front door closed behind them he finally sucked in a sobbing breath. His mind raced as he desperately tried to think of something, anything to do. When he managed to calm himself down enough to grasp at a thought, he ran to his desk and wrote several notes before sending them out by bat.

_Help. Blaine’s been taken. Hurry._


End file.
